Just In Time
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: AU. As Maria leaves the Abbey to return to the villa, she meets someone in town.
1. The One They Loved

Georg wasn't surprised to find himself parked around the corner from Nonnberg Abbey.

Last night, after spending most of the past week feeling miserable over the disappearance of Maria he had finally confronted the truth; there would never be a future with her. So he did the only thing he could and went through with his original plan to marry Elsa.

He had never made a bigger mistake in his life.

The children needed a mother. He knew that. They had needed a mother for the better part of five years. But unlike governesses, not anyone would do. In fact, since Maria he'd realised that not anyone would do when it came to governesses.

And, as much as he cared for Elsa, she was not the person he needed as mother to his children. But at the time, and even now, he didn't know whether he had any other option.

He and Elsa had agreed that they would tell the children just after lunch the next day. They would have finished their studies by then and Elsa suggested they could spend could spend the afternoon together 'as a family'. Georg found it highly improbable that Elsa would want to do that for a second, and it turned out more or less like what he predicted. He was sure the ball game earlier had been Elsa's pitiful attempt to try and bond with his children. Luckily the children had been less than enthusiastic and it had ended very quickly.

Unfortunately, the minutes that followed were anything but pleasant. Even he knew he was lying when he announced they were 'all going to be very happy'. He knew they were doing their best to be polite but it was clear that they were anything _but_ happy. The scowl on Gretl's face and the less than enthusiastic expressions from the rest of them had not gone unnoticed, and when they all walked over to kiss Elsa's cheek it was definitely awkward, and as soon as all of them had finished he'd hurried them off.

Immediately after that, he'd excused himself and disappeared inside the house. But he quickly realised he wasn't going to get the privacy he needed here, and had jumped in the car and drove.

He hadn't known where he was going, but now that he was here, it wasn't a surprise. He'd come here because she was there. The woman he loved.

* * *

As Maria left the Abbey she felt completely different from how she felt the last time she had left, and yet, at the same time exactly the same.

When Sister Margaretta had entered her room and announced that the Reverend Mother wanted to speak with her, Maria knew she couldn't refuse, no matter how much she might want to.

And she wanted to refuse very much.

She knew what the Abbess would ask her. She would ask her why she had turned up in the middle of the night, a full six weeks before her time as governess for the children of Captain von Trapp was due to finish. Why the next morning she had been behaving so uncharacteristically. Why she had requested seclusion.

All the questions Maria didn't want to have to answer. Because they all led back to one thing: the man she loved.

Maria had never been in love before. She had never even considered the possibility of it ever happening in her life. But after a week in seclusion she had come to the realisation that the Baroness must have been right.

She could barely even admit it to herself. She didn't think she'd be able to cope if she told the Reverend Mother. And she knew that one way or another, it would come out if she had to speak to the Abbess.

It had been a very unusual experience for Maria. She had thought it would be painful to talk about it. And, at first it was. But as she continued – for some reason once she started she found herself unable to stop – it had gotten less painful. She would never say it was a pleasant moment, but looking back, it had been very cathartic. The Reverend Mother assured her that what she was feeling was not wrong, that she had to go back, find out and ultimately follow her heart. It was then that Maria finally let herself wholeheartedly believe, for the first time, that what she was feeling was love.

As she left the Abbey and headed towards the bus stop, Maria felt excited and nervous and a whole mix of other emotions all at once. She didn't know exactly what her future would be, but she knew that she was following her heart, and she was ready to try.

She was ready to see if her future contained the man she loved.

* * *

Georg didn't know how long he stayed where he was. All he was doing was sitting in the car, with his back straight against the seat. The engine was off and his eyes were unfocused. Nothing was able to catch his attention.

Until a young woman walked around the corner. He noticed that. As soon as he saw that, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He hadn't noticed because of the guitar case and carpetbag she was carrying; though he would recognise those anywhere. It wasn't the blue-green travelling dress she was wearing; he had never seen that before. It wasn't even her short strawberry blonde hair the shone so bright in the summer sun.

It was all of these and none of these.

He just knew. He knew because it was Maria. His Maria. The woman he loved.

The corner she came around meant she had just left the Abbey. The direction in which she was heading indicated she was going to the bus stop.

He had to follow her. What he had lost that night, what he had been trying to escape from when he left the villa had, bizarrely enough caught up with him. He knew he needed to act now. He hadn't acted the night of the party and she had left. He wasn't going to let this girl get away again.

Turning the engine on he drove round the corner in pursuit of the woman he loved.

* * *

 **I wrote this story as a birthday present for charleybec and she insisted I share it all with you. I've written the whole thing, so I'll be posting a chapter every couple of days or so.**


	2. A Little Bit In Love

Georg's predictions were right. From where he was seated in the car, on the opposite side of the plaza, he could see Maria waiting in line at the ticket stand. He didn't know where she was going or why she was here, but this could be his only chance to tell her. And whatever happened in the remainder of his life, he knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't tell her how he felt.

He exited the car, crossed the plaza and stood by the bus stop. He would've loved nothing more than to just watch her for a few moments, but there were only a couple of people in front of her. In a minute or so it would be too late.

"Maria?" he asked softly.

She turned around at the voice calling her name, even though, or perhaps because she knew who it was. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Hello," she said. Her voice felt oddly calm. After admitting to herself that she must be in love, Maria had been feeling excited and nervous about returning to the von Trapp villa. All because it meant seeing him again.

The fact that he was standing right next to her now sent her emotions into overdrive. But as had been pointed out to her earlier to her today, you couldn't run from your problems.

You had to face them.

"I didn't expect to see you around town," Georg began. He tried his best to sound casual and relaxed, but it wasn't really working.

"I didn't either," Maria replied automatically. Thinking about it, she couldn't pinpoint a reason as to why it seemed odd for the Captain to be making trips into town. He'd certainly done it enough before she had been the governess. She supposed she'd never really thought about that particular topic this past week.

"I just needed a change of scenery," stammered Georg, rubbing the back of his neck. Involuntarily his fingers began to wiggle, the way they usually did whenever he was nervous. And, Maria, please," he added, "There is no need for formalities; you are no longer under my employ."

"Well, that's not quite true sir" she replied. "I've decided to return. That's why I'm here now."

"You're coming back?" he asked. Georg hadn't expected anything more than a brief respite upon leaving the villa. Even after seeing Maria, he hadn't thought this turn of events would occur.

"That is alright, isn't it Captain?" Maria asked. When he didn't respond she repeated: "Captain?"

"Yes, yes of course," Georg said. "I was actually just about to return to the villa. Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh no sir, that's not necessary" Maria said, her reply once again automatic. "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"No trouble at all," Georg assured her. "I insist."

No more convincing was needed on Maria's part. "All right," she smiled. Since she didn't know the full extent of the situation she had settled for the response expected of an employee. Or perhaps it was just her nature. Either way she seemed to be getting the opportunity she had been looking for.

Returning her smile, the Captain took the carpetbag from her and they began walking over to the car.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to cross the plaza to where the Captain's Mercedes-Benz was parked. He unlocked the boot of the car and placed Maria's carpetbag inside, then extended his hand out.

"That's a new dress isn't it?" he asked as she handed him the guitar case.

"Yes," she answered. "There was a new postulant and I..." her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to reveal too many things yet, but like earlier today, was afraid if she didn't stop now, she wouldn't be able to.

Fortunately, the Captain had stowed all her luggage in the boot and was holding the passenger door open for her.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, slipping inside. Georg gave her a small nod, then walked around the vehicle, entered the driver's side and started the engine.

"How are the children?" Maria asked as they drove through the streets toward Aigen. Though his eyes remained staring straight ahead, she saw the Captain's lips curve into a small smile.

"They're well," he answered. "They missed you,"

"I missed them too," Maria replied. "Very much" She wanted to say she had missed him as well. But she didn't; whether because of impropriety or the fact that she couldn't bring herself to say it, she didn't know.

Georg wanted to tell Maria that he'd missed her. He knew she'd asked about the children because, like she said, she missed them. But it was also a safe zone. The conversation didn't have to go anywhere awkward when they were talking about the children.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did, without saying goodbye," she continued. "It was wrong of me. Do you think they will forgive me?"

Georg could hear the anxiousness in her voice. "Yes, they will," he said, wanting to put her at ease. "To put it simply Maria, they love you."

Maria felt her breath hitch. "I love them too," she said honestly.

It reassured her to hear that although the children had been upset by her unexpected exit, they would accept her with open arms, but what she really wanted to know was what the man sitting beside her thought. And, her mouth almost moved for her, forming the words subconsciously.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," he replied. "I can and I have."

Maria released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"May I ask why you wanted my forgiveness?" Georg asked.

"Well I suppose," Maria began. "It's because I care about what you think. I-I missed you as well."

She'd said it. She didn't know what would happen now, but saying she had missed him was the first step to telling him how she felt.

Georg pulled the car onto the side of the road and hit the brakes. He turned to look Maria directly in the eye.

"I missed you too," he said, his voice soft but sure. "More than you know."

Those words made Maria's breath catch for the second time since she'd gotten in the car. Or maybe it was the way the Captain was looking at her. He was looking at her same way he'd looked at her when he'd sung Edelweiss. When they had danced. He was looking at her as if she were the most wonderful thing in the world.

If seeing him look at her that way, now knowing what it meant wasn't enough to make her heart melt, the next words he spoke were:

"Loving someone means you forgive them."

"Yes," she breathed, her gaze never leaving his as he reached out, cupped her chin and drew their faces together.

Instinctively Maria closed her eyes, allowing everything in her to concentrate on the kiss. It was soft, yet firm, his lips on hers gentle but strong at the same time. It was everything she'd dreamed and more.

Georg didn't want to overwhelm her, but even if he she were ready for the kiss to be more intense and passionate, he didn't know if he would want to. It was perfect the way it was; beautiful in its simplicity. Just like her.

When the kiss ended, they gazed into each other's eyes. Maria felt like she must be dreaming, and yet she'd never been so sure that she was wide awake. Georg's heart lifted at the way she was looking back at him. Even if she didn't fully realise it, she was looking at him with love.

"Maria, why did you leave?" he asked sincerely. Her face was still cupped gently in his hand. Maria could hardly breathe. He had missed her too. Not only that; he loved her.

"I was frightened," she answered honestly. She looked away, somewhat ashamed of her actions. "And confused. I thought it would be better if I was away from it. But it only made what I was feeling more obvious."

"And what was that?" he asked.

"It's so...I don't know- I don't know!" her tone was exasperated; simply because she wasn't sure she would be able to find the words to define it. But then she quietened. Sure of herself, she looked directly into his eyes. "But I know, if it's love then it's lovely."

Georg smiled tenderly. He understood that, even now Maria might not fully realise what she was feeling. But he didn't mind. A little bit in love was more than enough for now.

His arms wrapped around her once again, pulling her close. He pressed kisses everywhere his lips landed. To Maria they felt so light she wasn't sure they were actually kisses; they seemed more like whispers of air.

"Oh, Captain," she gasped.

"Maria, darling," he murmured, still kissing her softly. "What did I say about calling me that?"

"I-I'm sorry," she replied, her voice grower softer, battling to get the words out when she could barely think clearly. "Georg."

He stopped the kisses then, gazing at her beautiful face. "Maria," he sighed. Then his face turned slightly annoyed. This was not how he had wanted this to happen. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"For letting you go that night," he sighed. "Without telling you how I felt. I hope I'll be able to forgive myself."

"Well I forgive you," she assured him. "Isn't that enough?"

"Mm-hm, yes," he murmured, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

Eventually, Georg restarted the car and they drove the remainder of the journey back to the villa.

They parked in the garage, and Georg, ever the gentlemen, opened the door for Maria and, as she walked around towards the entrance, opened the boot and retrieved her belongings.

Maria sighed as they walked hand in hand towards the front door. How different it was from the last time she had walked up this driveway. Back then she was more nervous than she'd been for a long, long time. Possibly ever.

But walking towards the door today, everything felt different. She felt as though she belonged here. She felt like she'd come home.

Franz opened the door. The fact that Maria had returned didn't appear to mean anything to him, and disappeared as soon as he was dismissed, leaving Maria and Georg alone.

The spell ended when the Baroness came waltzing out of the parlour.

"Georg," she said flippantly. "There you are darling. And oh, Fraulein Maria, you've returned. Isn't it wonderful? It's all so wonderful."

Georg felt like he'd been hit with a hammer as he heard Elsa address Maria's confused expression and explain everything in five little words:

"We're going to be married."


	3. Second Chances

Maria felt lightheaded, as though the floor was about to give way underneath her. The memories of earlier in the day, the past week, the entire summer flashed through her mind and the words that the Baroness had just spoken echoed like church bells in her head.

"Married?" she said. Her voice sounded disconnected. She saw the Baroness nod, smile smugly and reach over and place her hand on Georg – no – the Captain's arm.

Quickly she composed herself. "No," she said faintly. "I wasn't told. May I wish you both every happiness."

"Thank you my dear," the Baroness said in a voice dripping with artificiality.

"I-I'll just go up to my room then," Maria said. She reached down and picked up the carpetbag and walked briskly up the stairs, trying to reach her room before the tears fell.

In her haste she didn't notice that Captain von Trapp had watched her the entire time.

* * *

By the time Georg had collected his thoughts, Elsa had disappeared. That was good, though, because he still needed to think. Everything had turned out all muddled. It was wrong for him to propose to Elsa, when he loved someone else. It was wrong of him to kiss that other person in the car and tell her he loved her when he was technically engaged. It was wrong that he hadn't told Maria the situation.

He knew that he had to talk to Maria, make sure she knew the truth. All he wanted was for her to be happy, but he wasn't going to let her get away until she heard the whole story.

He also knew he needed to talk to Elsa. She needed to know it was over. She could never be the wife he needed, never be the mother the children needed. They would be lying to themselves and each other if they kept the relationship going. He didn't want to make this longer than it needed to be.

The real problem he had was deciding who he would talk to first.

His heart was saying Maria, but his head was saying Elsa. The more rational way to go about this was to end things with Elsa before anything else happened.

But Elsa had been the only person around after he and Maria had walked through the door. And as soon as she had spoken, Maria had changed. The children weren't around. He hadn't seen them since he told them to run on and play after breaking the news to them earlier. And until just then he'd realised he hadn't thought about them since then; he'd been too occupied with Maria.

The fact remained however, that Maria had not seen the children. She wouldn't want to cause them pain all over again. In her current state she would want to leave again, and soon.

Before she saw the children.

That was when he knew. He didn't know how long it would take to settle things with Elsa, but there was a distinct possibility that if he did that first, Maria would not be there when he was finished. He had to talk to her first. If he could just convince her to hear him out, he could probably get her to stay long enough for him to break off things with Elsa.

His mind made up, he headed for the governess's bedroom, praying that she would understand.

* * *

Georg knocked softly, but surely, on the door. "Maria?" he asked cautiously.

There was no answer. He opened the door a crack and spoke again. "Maria? May I come in?"

She was standing by the window. "Yes sir," she said, without turning to look at him. Her voice wasn't angry. It wasn't sad. I was just blank, devoid of any emotion.

"I'll be on my way very soon sir," she continued. She turned around, but didn't look at him, focusing on the bed instead. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the children I was here."

Georg sighed. He had thought this would be the case. He was glad he had gone straight to Maria's bedroom rather than seeking out Elsa.

"No," he said. His voice was strong, but not forceful.

"Alright," Maria said softly. "You're their father. You can do what you like."

Maria wasn't angry; he knew that much. He'd seen her angry, and she was definitely not angry. This was something else entirely. He almost wished she was angry; he would have a clearer idea of what to say then, but he had no idea what to do now. His fingers began to wiggle again for the second time that day.

"Maria, I mean no because you aren't leaving," he said. "At least not until you've heard what I have to say. If you still want to leave after that, I won't stop you, but please hear me out."

That made Maria annoyed. He'd been delighted to see her in town and what he had said to her in the car had made her feel happier than she could ever remember feeling before in her life. And now here he was in her bedroom, trying to explain what was already obvious.

"About what?" she said, her tone icy. Despite the fact that she was clearly still upset, Georg was glad to hear some emotion in her voice.

"There's nothing to explain Captain," she continued. "It's obvious that you are marrying the Baroness. She was right."

"Right?" Georg was confused. "What was she right about? Maria, did Elsa say something to you?"

"She said that I was in love with you, and that you thought you were in love with me," Maria didn't mind saying it. She was about to leave. Within an hour it wouldn't matter anyway. "But that you'd get over it soon enough because that's what men did."

Georg was furious when he heard those words. So that's where Elsa had been during the party.

"Maria, listen to me: that is not true," He needed her to know how wrong Elsa had been. "Not for me anyway. I'm so sorry she said that to you."

She looked up at him. He shouldn't be sorry for her. At least, not more sorry than he should for any other acquaintance or employee. And yet, somehow, this seemed different from that.

One part of Georg was boiling with anger at what Maria had just told him. The other was trying to decide how to continue the conversation without frightening or upsetting her. He had to tell her the truth, but wasn't sure how.

Once again, his head and heart were fighting. And, like before the heart won out.

"Maria, I do love you. And I know it's true, because I haven't felt this way in a long, long time."

Her eyes had never left his face. Feeling there might be hope, she nodded slowly. _Tell me more_ , her eyes said.

Georg sighed and began: "Maria, it's not a great secret that I've been with many women when I was younger. It isn't something I'm particularly proud of, but the one thing it did show me is true love.

Out of all the women I was with, I never felt anything beyond friendly companionship for any of them."

"Except your wife," Maria said.

"Yes," Georg nodded. "With Agathe it was different. And I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After she died, well, you know what I was like. I never thought I'd feel what I felt for her again, but I have. I have never said these words to anyone other than her, so please believe me when I say I love you,"

Maria was overwhelmed. She wanted so badly to believe him. She did believe him. But before anything else could happen she had to know for sure.

"But, why did you propose to the Baroness then?"

"The whole country has been more or less pushing me down the aisle ever since I met Elsa. And after you left I was heartbroken," he explained. "But eventually I realised that I would probably never see you again. And so I went ahead with my original plan, proposing to Elsa, foolishly believing I could settle for second best.

"Then when I saw you in town today and you said you were coming back, I was overjoyed. I was so happy that I completely forgot to mention my situation with Elsa."

"You weren't the only one," Maria smiled for the first time since they had arrived. This was the proof she needed. "I was so overwhelmed that I didn't want to mention what happened the night of the party. And then when the Baroness came up when we arrived I just thought that she might have been right."

"Well, she wasn't" He stepped closer to her and reached out his arms. When she stepped towards him, he wrapped his arms around her, slowly rubbing her back. "Though Elsa wishes it was more, we will never be more than friends. I'll go and find her in a minute and officially call off the engagement."

Maria looked up at him, but before she spoke, Georg continued. He knew exactly what she would ask and wanted to reassure her.

"I haven't done it yet because I assumed that you would want to leave almost immediately, having not seen the children. And I couldn't let you go again."

Maria nodded. She understood. Now that she was sure of everything she knew what to do. She didn't blame him for how things had happened. She hadn't wanted to mention her encounter with the Baroness either. In fact, any thoughts of that conversation had barely crossed her mind.

She extracted herself from him and dropped her hand from his. Georg, knowing she was letting him go to find Elsa, nodded. After pressing a light kiss to her forehead, he made his way to the door.

Before he walked out he turned around to face her again, and said: "Losing the one you love is not the worst pain in the world. Losing your second chance at love is."

Maria's mouth opened slightly, touched at his words.

"You haven't lost it Captain," she said. "I'll be here when you're done. I promise."


	4. Everyone Deserves To Be Happy

The children walked cautiously through the back door and through the foyer. So far, no one had seen them. They were trying to get back to their bedrooms undetected.

Their luck appeared to have run out when they reached the stairs. Their father was coming down the stairs.

Knowing he would have seen them as soon as they saw him, the children gave up trying to be inconspicuous. Before they had left they had agreed on a cover story. While in their hearts they were sure their father wouldn't believe them, they had all agreed it was better than telling him the truth, which they were sure would make him boiling mad.

"What have you been up to all afternoon?" Georg asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs. The children were surprised that his voice didn't sound overly harsh.

"We were berry picking," Gretl said confidently, as her siblings nodded in agreement.

Despite the sureness of his daughter's voice, Georg didn't believe for a second that they really had been out picking berries. As adventurous as his children were they had not gone berry picking in years.

Given the period of time they had been gone and their reactions to the news of his engagement to Elsa, he knew they had gone to the Abbey to try and see Maria.

He also knew they weren't going to tell him that outright. Until they knew he wouldn't be upset they wouldn't say where they went. Playing along he asked: "What kind of berries?"

"Blueberries," Friedrich announced at the exact same time Brigitta said "Strawberries."

"What was that?" Georg asked.

"Blue-strawberries," Kurt coughed out. Everyone rolled their eyes, including Georg. But a small smile played on his lips.

He crouched down in front of them. Now eye-level with the little ones he looked directly at Marta. "Is that really what you were doing?" he asked, careful to keep his tone gentle.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we just wanted to see her," Marta cried out. Her voice was a mix of cautious and desperate.

Realising what she had just confessed, Marta looked down at the floor. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. She hadn't meant to speak; her heart had forced the words out. She knew it; her siblings knew it. And it appeared their father knew as well, because when she looked up again, he had his arms wide open.

"It's all right," he said, as Marta approached him. As he held her, she, along with the rest of her siblings knew he wasn't mad.

"Really?" Gretl asked, to which Georg nodded. "I know how much you have all missed her,"

One by one, all seven faces dropped at the thought of their beloved governess that they hadn't been able to see.

Not wanting the children to get upset again, especially since Maria was back, Georg continued: "I went into town today as well. I saw Fraulein Maria at the bus stop. She said she was coming back."

All the children looked up at their father with hopeful expressions. "She's upstairs now," Georg told them before anyone spoke.

They were racing up towards the governess's room before Georg could blink.

He stayed there at the bottom of the staircase for a moment, relishing the happiness he felt. It would no doubt end in what he anticipated to be a very unpleasant scene when he found Elsa.

* * *

Georg saw Elsa on the upper floor a few minutes later. She was making her way towards him. He had no idea what she'd been up to since he last saw her. Once again, the only thing that was on his mind was Maria.

But now it was time to tell Elsa.

"Elsa, we need to talk"

"Why don't we do it after dinner?" she suggested. "I need to get ready, after all."

"No, Elsa, we need to talk now," he was insistent.

"Very well then," she sighed, and made her way down the staircase to stand beside him in the foyer. "What is it?"

Georg got right to the point. "Did you talk to Maria the night of the party?"

"She told you, I suppose?" Elsa tried to sound defeated, because she knew that however she sounded, this was the end.

She didn't like having to relinquish what was hers, and her relationship with Georg, flawed as it was, was no different. Maybe it was the fact that the woman who had captured Georg's heart was a tomboyish mountain girl barely older than his eldest child that made her annoyed. Maybe that's why she had confronted Maria the night of the party.

But maybe it wouldn't have mattered at all.

For as long as she had been courting Georg, they both knew it wasn't love. Not the kind of love they'd experienced when they were married. As they both expected to never feel that kind of love again, it seemed an ideal situation.

"Yes," Georg said. Part of him wanted to ask Elsa why. But a bigger part wanted to make this experience as easy for her as possible. So, once again, he got straight to the point. "It's not going to work. You and I"

"Why not?" she asked. Even now, knowing that hope was as good as lost, Elsa found it hard to let go. She just kept her mouth moving, kept words coming out, to avoid breaking down. "I mean, you know party planning is my speciality, so you don't have to worry about the wedding-"

"Elsa," Georg tried to interrupt, but Elsa wouldn't let him. She knew what was coming. Truthfully, she'd known ever since his behaviour and mood had changed the day following the party. But for some reason, Elsa felt that she needed to be the one to let him know it was over. So she continued.

"And the children will be occupied now that Fraulein Maria has returned, so-"

"Elsa, that's exactly the problem," he interrupted again. "Why it won't work. I've been dishonest, to both of us, and utterly unfair to you. The plain truth is that-"

"-you love her." Elsa said matter-of-factly, watching his expression change from slightly startled, at the fact she knew, to acknowledgement that he did.

"It's alright Georg," she assured him. "I understand, I really do. I'm not going to pretend I'm not hurt by this situation, because I am. But I do understand. Everyone deserves to be happy, and if she is what will make you happy, then you should be together."

Elsa knew this was the right thing to do. In the end it would be for the best. Georg was right. He'd been dishonest, but maybe so had she. Even if you'd had a loving relationship, or even marriage before, companionship was not something a marriage should be based on. She needed someone who needed her desperately. Georg needed that too. And that role would be filled by a young lady who would never be a nun.

She gave him a small, understanding smile. "I'll just have to look for my happiness somewhere else." Georg had never thought he'd find a love that could equal the one he had with Agathe. No one had though that. But he had. Maybe there was still hope for her. "And now I'll go upstairs, pack my little bags, and return to Vienna where I belong."

She leaned in, placed a light kiss on his cheek and then turned and headed towards her bedroom.

"Elsa," he called out when she reached the top of the stairs. "I certainly hope you find it someday."

She nodded silently. "Auf wiedersehen, darling."


	5. A True Family

Maria had just finished changing her dress when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said, and smiled widely when Georg entered. He smiled back, taking in the sight in front of him. Maria was wearing the blue chiffon dress she had worn at the puppet show, her hair was shining in the light, and her sparkling eyes and smile told him she was glad he was here.

He didn't think anything could be more beautiful.

"I, ah, thought the children might still be here," he began. "I saw them when I left before and –"

"– told them I was back," she finished. "I sent them off to get ready for dinner."

Georg nodded. "I actually came to ask if I could escort you to dinner."

Maria grinned even more, taking a step towards him. "Of course you may, Captain."

He took a step towards her. Close enough to touch, he reached out and rested his hands gently on her shoulders. Maria felt a tingle run through her body. Her smile faded, and she gazed deeply into the eyes of her Captain.

"You look beautiful," he said. "You _are_ beautiful. So, so beautiful. But this dress is stunning on you."

Maria could only continue to stare. No one had ever called her beautiful before. She'd never thought herself beautiful; in fact for many years she had believed the exact opposite, because that was all she'd heard.

At this particular moment, having somebody tell her she was beautiful was even more powerful than being told somebody loved her. Because she knew that the true meaning was that she was loved.

"Thank you," she said. "The Baroness said I should have worn this the night of the party, because you couldn't keep your eyes off me." Her eyes had moved to the floor as she mentioned the uncomfortable encounter. "I guess some small part of me wanted to see if she was right."

She looked back up at Georg and asked: "How did it go, with the Baroness?"

"It went well," Georg said. "Much better than I expected. I know she was hurt by how things happened. But she made it very clear that she understood."

Maria nodded slowly. She supposed that was the best they could have hoped for.

"I hope she'll be alright," Maria said absently.

"What do you mean?" asked Georg. The fact that Maria would want Elsa to be happy shouldn't have been a surprise to him, but somehow it was.

"Well," began Maria, sitting down on the bed. "I suppose I don't like seeing anyone in pain or being unhappy, no matter who they are."

Georg sat beside her on the bed. He was constantly amazed at how she continued to amaze him. Wanting everyone to be happy was one thing, but no other woman he knew would ever hope for happiness for someone who had confronted them the way Elsa had confronted Maria.

It was just another way she was completely remarkable. And another reason he loved her.

"And I can see where she's coming from," Maria added. "When we first arrived and she said you were to be married, I was shocked and upset."

Once again, Georg wanted to apologise for the way everything had happened today, but before he could speak, she continued: "I imagine the Baroness felt very similar on the night of the party."

Georg was lost for words for a moment. 'What did I do to deserve you?" he thought to himself, reaching over and pulling Maria close.

They sat there for a few moments, lost in each other's company, until Maria straightened up and looked straight at Georg, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Now Captain," she said teasingly. "Are you going to escort me to dinner or not?"

* * *

As they walked down to dinner, Georg couldn't help but hold Maria close; with one arm around her shoulder and the other resting on the small of her back. He was careful to not be touching her at all when they entered the dining room, but there was still an audible gasp from a certain ten year old.

Once everyone was seated, Georg asked Maria if she would say 'grace'. With a small smile on her lips, Maria bowed her head and said the blessing. But afterwards the children remained still and silent.

"Go ahead and start everyone," Georg announced, knowing exactly why they weren't eating. "The Baroness will not be joining us."

"Is she not feeling well Father?" Friedrich asked, to which all his siblings rolled their eyes at him for the second time that day.

"No," Georg said. "Actually she is returning to Vienna. We called off our engagement you see."

At once, the atmosphere in the room lifted. Although none of the seven children knew the specific details, the fact that the Baroness was no longer marrying their father was clear. That alone made them all much happier and they began to eat their dinner.

"Fraulein Maria," Louisa asked. "Does this mean you're going to stay?"

Maria smiled. Out of all the children Louisa had been the hardest to connect with. The fact that she was this open about how much she wanted her governess to stay touched Maria's heart.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured the thirteen year old, reaching over and touching her arm. "Not yet and definitely not without saying goodbye."

Smiling back at her, the children proceeded to continue the conversation that had started earlier in Maria's bedroom, telling their governess how wonderful it was that she was back and how much they missed her.

"We missed you kissing us goodnight"

"We missed all the noise you made in the morning telling us all to be quiet"

"Mostly we missed hearing you sing,"

Georg smiled at the comments. He was so grateful that he had been given another opportunity with love. That Maria felt the same way, and that she loved the children and they loved her. She may not have always been part of the family, but none of them would be the people they were today without her.

"We also missed you reading us our bedtime stories," Gretl said. "Father's been doing it, but he's not as good as you."

"Well, how about I read you and Marta two bedtimes stories tonight, to make up for how many I missed?" Maria asked, stealing a glance at Georg who seemed to wearing an expression of mock offense. "Since your father is apparently not up to the task."

"O-ho, Fraulein," Georg said. "I am more than up to the task. And to prove it, I'll help you tonight when the children go to bed."

As Maria watched the children and their father, she thought about everything that had transpired. He had changed so much. It was in her nature to think that she hadn't been the cause, but sitting down here with this family, her family, she left herself think that maybe she was the reason everyone here was so happy.

* * *

True to his word Georg joined Maria and they put the children to bed together. The little ones had still insisted on their two stories from their newly-returned governess. While Maria was doing that, Georg said goodnight to the other children.

As he was exiting the boys' bedroom, he turned and saw Maria leaving Marta and Gretl's bedroom. The two of them locked gazes and smiled.

"I've done the boys and Brigitta and Louisa," he informed her. "Liesl's the only one left."

He held out his hand to her. Knowing exactly what he was asking, she grinned even more as she took his hand.

"It would be my pleasure Captain,"

* * *

They walked down the staircase in silence. Georg then led Maria across the foyer and into the parlour. As soon as they sat down on the sofa his lips found hers immediately, and he kissed her gently, like he had done in the car. Though even if he hadn't, the day had been a long one for both of them. He didn't want to upset or frighten her when she had already been through enough of an ordeal today.

When they broke for air, Maria gazed up at her Captain. Even with everything that had happened, she was still in a state of disbelief.

"After all we've been though, you still want me," she breathed. "I'm still not sure I believe it."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're well...you." she said. Realising that probably wasn't helping she elaborated.

"You're a decorated naval Captain. A national hero. You've loved and lost deeply and you've got seven beautiful children to show for it. And I'm just a poor orphan from the mountains. We're so different."

"You're right," Georg said, kissing her forehead. He wasn't surprised to find that Maria thought herself somewhat unworthy. But that was far from the truth and he wanted to make sure she knew that. "We are different. On the surface. Underneath, in all the ways that really matter, we are the same.

"And if you don't feel worthy let me assure you that you have nothing to worry about," he continued. "I constantly have to ask myself what I did to deserve you."

Maria was taken aback. She had never thought someone like Georg could love her, but somehow he did. Hearing that he had some insecurities himself made her feel better.

"Do you ever get the feeling that sometimes you're a sinking ship?" she asked him, her tone off-handed.

"Constantly," Georg replied. "But then you came along, my dear. I was failing as a father, failing at living, until a whirlwind of a woman came into my life and set things right. You saved me."

Like what she had been thinking about during dinner, every part of Maria's nature wanted to deny it, but after what Georg had just said, she could finally see it. Her time at the Abbey, as much as she had wanted it, was not the life she was born to live. She wouldn't have found that life without this family. Without the children. Without him.

"You saved me as well, Captain," she said quietly, more to herself than to him.

Georg did hear her, and it was then that he knew it was the right time. From the day they had first met there had been so many obstacles in the way, and now, with them all out of the way, he was sure the time was right to take this next step. He reached out, took one of her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Maria," he began. "Earlier tonight, at dinner I was thinking how much everything has changed. I know that neither the children nor I would be the same had you not come into our lives. You have made us a family again, and I can't imagine this family without you.

"Maria, will you marry me?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes. She had never belonged anywhere until she'd arrived at the villa and met this wonderful family. It had been heartbreaking leaving them the night of the party, and had felt so right when she returned here earlier today. She had never wanted to leave, and now she didn't have to.

"Oh yes," she cried. "Yes, yes of course I will. I love you Georg."

Georg gave her a pointed look, but his heart overflowed at the fact that she did love him, and was confident enough to say so.

"I know I wasn't sure before, but I am now. I love you."

"And I love you," he replied. "And I am so sorry for the way everything happened."

"Stop that," Maria said firmly. "Don't think about what could have been. Just focus on what is."

"You are so wise, my love," he said. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"You know," she said absently, remember something Georg had said earlier. "I was thinking much the same thing."

"Oh?" Georg inquired. "What about?"

"How much I belong here," she said, straightening up to look at him as she spoke. "When we first arrived back today I felt like I was coming home. And then at dinner, I could only think of this family as my family."

He smiled at her tenderly, reaching out and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "Oh my love," he whispered. He was so grateful that he could give her the life she wanted, the life he wanted with her. The life they could have together.

"Maria," he asked. "Is there anyone I should go to to ask permission to marry you?"

"Well, why don't we ask-"

"The children?" he finished with her, smiling at how he knew what he answer would be. Like he had said, in all the ways that were important they were the same.

"Do you think any of them noticed?" Maria asked.

"I do believe Liesl's eyes widened back in her bedroom," Georg admitted. "And as we walked into dinner somebody on the right side of the table gasped."

"Brigitta?"

"Yes," Georg mused. "I believe someone once told me she notices everything."

Maria smiled and watched as the man she loved cupped her cheek again and pulled their faces together, while his other hand moved to rest on her waist. Maria lifted her arms and locked them around the back of his neck, kissing him back with everything she had in her.

* * *

 **That's all there is, and all there will be. Once again a HUGE shout-out to charleybec who insisted I share this birthday present of hers with all of you. So, we'll leave them there for now, but I will be back soon with lots more stories about this film. Thank you to everyone who has liked, favourited, followed and reviewed. It means so much to me.**


End file.
